Alternate "Thy Will Be Done"
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Basically what the title says...


Alternate "Thy Will Be Done." Thanks to Jen who totally came up with this idea and let me write it! She's the best! This story is basically the whole episode of "Thy Will Be Done" so right after it is over, "Walk in the Woods" begins, except you can forget about that whole beginning scene with Luka and Abby in bed (which was totally disgusting)  
  
These characters don't belong to me, they belong to NBC and the smart creators of ER who are geniuses.  
  
The song is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith. I want thank all the carbies out there who are going to boycott tomorrow's episode, and those who aren't. I'm reposting this story to give all of the carbies faith that Carter and Abby will get together.and that bitch Susan Lewis will get her just desserts.Carter will realize he has absolutely no chemistry with her.  
  
Abby was standing waiting for Carter to come back with drinks for both of them when she looked over and saw a familiar face coming in her direction with his arm around a petite blonde. She tried to turn around and hoped he wouldn't see her, but she didn't succeed and she saw the man get a look of recognition on his face and walked over to her.  
  
"Abby! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while. My golf clubs are finally starting to recover."  
  
"What are you doing here Richard?" Abby asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm actually crashing." Richard Lockhart said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, he's joking. Isn't he so funny?" The blonde finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met." Abby said, turning her attention towards the woman.  
  
"Where are my manners? Alexis, this is Abby. Abby, this is Alexis."  
  
"How do you know each other?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Sadly enough, we used to be married." Abby answered before Richard could.  
  
"Uh, Alexis, why don't you go get us a couple of drinks." Richard said, clearly wanting to change the subject. As she walked away Abby turned back to Richard and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure she's old enough to get you those drinks?"  
  
"Oh come off it. I don't see you with anyone."  
  
"As a matter of fact, my fiancé is getting us some drinks. Oh, here he is now." Abby spotted Carter coming back towards her and tried to make eye contact with him before he could see Richard.  
  
"Oh good, honey, you're back." Abby said and surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. She made direct eye contact with him and gave him a pleading look to play along. "You remember Richard?"  
  
"No, I don't believe we've ever met. Richard Lockhart." Richard said, extending his hand to shake John's.  
  
"John Carter." John responded and shook the other man's hand.  
  
"So, Abby tells me you two are engaged."  
  
"Did she now?" Carter said, and looked down and smiled at Abby who gave him the play along face again.  
  
"So when's the big day?"  
  
"We actually haven't decided on a date yet. We're not sure if we should wait til the spring or do it right away." John said, now enjoying this. He was interrupted by Alexis, however, who came back with drinks for both herself and Richard. After Carter was introduced to Alexis, he realized how uncomfortable Abby looked and after noticing a few couples were on the dance floor, he decided to ask her to dance. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. After he saw her nod, he smiled at Richard and led Abby towards the dance floor. When they finally got there, John wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Thank you." Abby said as she and Carter started dancing.  
  
"My pleasure, Mrs. Carter." John joked.  
  
"Seriously, I owe you big time." Abby said seriously.  
  
"Well now we're even." Carter said, smiling. Abby gave a small yawn and leaned her head against Carter's shoulder. She listened to the words of the song that was playing and held Carter close.  
  
I've got a funny feeling  
  
The moment that  
  
Your lips touched mine  
  
Something shot right through me  
  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
  
There's a different  
  
Feel about you tonight  
  
It's got me thinkin'  
  
Lots of crazy things  
  
I even think  
  
I saw a flash of light  
  
It felt like electricity  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
  
And I won't know  
  
Where I'm at  
  
We'll get lost  
  
On this dance floor  
  
Spinnin' around and  
  
Around and around  
  
They're all watching us now  
  
They think we're  
  
Falling in love  
  
They'd never believe  
  
We're just friends  
  
When you kiss me like this  
  
I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do, maybe  
  
Kiss me again  
  
Everyone swears  
  
We make the perfect pair  
  
But dancing is  
  
As far as it goes  
  
Girl, you never moved me  
  
Quite the way  
  
You moved me tonight  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
  
And I won't know  
  
Where I'm at  
  
We'll get lost  
  
On this dance floor  
  
Spinnin' around and around  
  
And around and around  
  
They're all watchin' us now  
  
They think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe  
  
We're just friends  
  
When you kiss me like this  
  
I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do, baby,  
  
Kiss me again  
  
Kiss me again  
  
During the last verse of the song, Abby looked up at John and was surprised to see that he had been watching her. She suddenly felt a strong surge of emotions and felt her face moving closer to his. When their lips were just barely inches apart, the song suddenly changed to a fast pace one, and the moment was over. Abby stepped away as she realized what she had almost done.  
  
"Are you ready to leave? I think I've put up enough of an appearance for my grandparents." Carter said, also somewhat embarrassed about what had almost happened.  
  
"You didn't see your grandmother."  
  
"I'm sure she knows I'm here. Do you think we should bothering saying good- bye to Rich and Alexis?" Carter broke through the sexual tension with a smile.  
  
"Don't bother." Abby said and rolled her eyes before following Carter off of the dance floor, out of the museum, and into their limo.  
  
(PUT IN THE THING WITH ABBY LETTING THE AIR OUT OF THE TIRES ON RICHARD'S CAR - I DIDN'T FEE LIKE TYPING IN THE WHOLE THING)  
  
As the limo got to Abby's apartment and stopped in the front of the building, Carter got out and then helped Abby out too. As they reached the door to the apartment, Abby spoke.  
  
"I had fun tonight."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Richard. It was the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't give it enough thought."  
  
"Trust me, that is the most fun I have ever had at one of those charity events, and I've been to a lot of them."  
  
"So, uh, do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" Abby said after a moment.  
  
"No, I actually better get going. I still have the limo waiting and I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow." Carter said, scratching his head.  
  
"Well then I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Abby said and smiled. She noticed Carter was about to say something, but then he changed his mind and said good-night and left.  
  
As Abby unlocked the door and walked inside, she gave a sigh and shut the door.  
  
  
  
As Abby prepared to go to sleep, she realized what she had almost done. She had almost kissed Carter. She suddenly thought of Luka. God, she almost couldn't bear to think of him. What had she been thinking when they were dancing? She knew what she was thinking about, how good it would feel to kiss him. Why was she suddenly having these feelings for him? It astonished and scared her at the same time. She wouldn't be unfaithful to Luka, she knew that. She had always promised herself she would never do what Richard had done to her. She also couldn't imagine not being with John. It had felt so natural to be so close to him.  
  
She almost hated herself for having all these emotions. Why did he have to be so cute? Why did he have to be so nice? Why did he have to be impossible to ignore? She slid between the covers of her bed and grabbed the television remote control. She turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. She stopped for a moment on talk show re-run, but quickly switched again when she realized the topic was "I'm in love with my best friend." The irony was almost too shocking. She flipped past CNN, but there was no interesting news so she continued to try and find something good. After still finding nothing to watch, she finally decided to just turn it off. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 12:56. Too late to call him. What would she even start to say though if he did pick up? She tried to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw his face smiling down at her. Why did he have to do this to her? She only wanted a true friend. Something she had rarely ever had. And look what she had ended up with. A boyfriend who was tied to the past and a man she loved but couldn't tell.  
  
She then decided to swear never to tell Carter or Luka anything. It would only hurt one or both of them. She would continue to pretend to be happy being with Luka until things eventually fizzled out and she would try to avoid any overly close contact with Carter. It was a good plan.wasn't it?? 


End file.
